


[incoming communication]

by PuzzleBot



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, but bc i can't remember it well enough and i don't have the time or money to play them again, or the emotional stability tbqh i worry about taylor so much, taylor is nonbinary, the Greens are assholes, this ignores canon past the first lifeline game not bc i don't like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: It's another night aboard the White Star.





	1. [Taylor is gushing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taylor takes multi-texting to a whole new level.

[incoming communication]  
[establishing connection]  
[receiving message]

This is Cadet Taylor, of the White Star - well for now, anyway…

Anyone there?

C’mon, please…

[Taylor is busy]

Hello…?

Okay, screw it. You’re not there, are you?

[communication terminated]

* * *

 

[incoming communication]  
[establishing connection]  
[receiving message]

Look…

All I’m asking for is…

Like…

A sign?

That you’re still there?

[Taylor is sleeping]

Hey again.

C’mon, I managed to isolate your signal, I know you’re there. There’s no point pretending you aren’t.

Unless you aren’t.

[communication terminated]

* * *

 

[incoming communication]  
[establishing connection]  
[receiving message]

The reason I’m talking to you again…

  
Well, I miss you, for one. You were a great help, and over the few days stuck on that horrible, horrible rock… Well, I grew to like you quite a lot.

I… You…

Aren’t listening.

Are you?

Okay if no one’s listening, I guess I can talk in confidence.

Dude…

You were… Amazing.

Every time I was freaking out, worrying, half-starving, spitting up green crap…

You were always there, always calm, always ready with a logical answer.

(Or some snarky sarcastic comment, but that’s besides the point.)

I know I already thanked you, and you’ve probably moved on now, and the only way you think about me is when you’re interrogated by the government (did they interrogate you? Do they even know who you are?), or see a terrible sci-fi…

But I have to thank you again. I really, really miss you. The White Star - that’s the vessel that picked me up way back when - is nice, and the crew’s friendly enough, but they’re all so busy, like all the time…

I guess that’s to be expected of a mining vessel, but I need someone to listen to me. No one on board has the time to lend an ear, and even then, their advice would pale in comparison to yours.

(Okay that’s kind of a lie, right now, seeing as you aren’t actually responding with advice or otherwise, but….)

Look I’m spilling my heart here.

You were a friend when I had none. You knew nothing about me, absolutely nada, but you still made it your number one priority to help me.

(Or maybe like number two. Definitely in the top ten.)

It’s not every day someone like you comes along.

Someone so caring, and cool, and smart.

So willing to help someone they’ve never even met.

Uh, so yeah…

Thanks again.

Bye? I guess?

[Taylor is sighing.]

**[Wait!] [Taylor, I’m here!]**


	2. [Taylor is blushing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a short chat with Taylor.

**[Taylor, I’m here!]**

 

No way…! Is it really you?

 

**[Nah, I’m just some rando.]**

 

Don’t play games with me, pal. I’ll hang up.  


I know it’s you, really. This is your frequency.

_ And  _ no one’s as sarcastic as you.

Wait… How long have you been listening, exactly?

[Taylor is waiting expectantly]

[Taylor is waiting a little more]

[Taylor is still waiting]

 

**[... Not too long…]**

 

[Taylor is rolling their eyes]

You just love teasing me, don’cha, buddy?

You’re lucky I like you.

… How much of that did you see? I mean, I still stand by all of it, but… Kinda embarrassing. Me, kinda gushing like that, and you… Being there for all of it.

 

**[From about, ‘Anyone there…?’]**

 

Oh… Uh, wow. Why didn’t you reply?

 

**[Sometimes I don’t know what to say.]**

 

So… You’re still around, huh? No government making you ‘disappear’ kinda thing? I don’t have to be worried about you, right?

 

**[Coming to you live from Area 51.]**

 

Crap, really?

… You’re pulling my leg again. Everyone knows Area 51 is a coverup for Area 5 _2_. I’ll prove it to you, soon.

 

**[Soon?]**

 

Well, yeah. The cap’ of the White Star says they’re going to drop me off home… Soon. So, I mean…

If you wanna, that is…

We could meet?

I mean, I totally get if you don’t want to. I’m still pretty much a rando to you, and uh… You don’t know how old I am, what I look like… Hell, you probably think I’m kind of annoying. How many times did I wake you up to ask about aliens, or just to chat? Probably too many. Time zones don’t really translate on alien planets… And, I mean, look…

[Taylor is mumbling]

 

**[You’re rambling...]**

 

Sorry, I… Do that. You  _ know _ I do that...

What I mean is…

If you don’t hate me after putting you through all this stress… Want to get a coffee? Or tea, if you’re British.

[Taylor is hoping]

 

**[You’re buying, pal.] [I’d love to.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! My writing of Taylor is a little rusty, but I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Also, gonna try something... Comment what you think the Player (that you) should respond out of the two choices!


	3. [Taylor is rambling]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor talks about their cat and also David Bowie is referenced.

**[I’d love to!]**

  
  


You…   
  
You mean it?

  
  


**[Of course.]**

  
  


Well, uh… Should probably find a way home, huh? The White Star’s fast, but not  _ that _ fast. It might be a while before I touch Earth again.

 

Then, of course, I’ve gotta see my family again, my other friends…

  
My cat…

 

(His name’s Tom, not too original, I know...)

  
  


**[Cute, though.]**

  
  


I know, right? He’s the sweetest ball of fluff this side of, uh…

 

… Nah, he’s just a real sweet ball of fluff. I’ll introduce you two! You’ll love him, I bet.

  
  


**[I’m more excited to meet him than you.]**

  
  


Man… Rude.

 

[Taylor is pouting]

  
  


**[Fine, equally excited.]**

  
  


[Taylor is beaming]

  
  


**[So… How long until you’re home?]**

  
  


Too long! All I want at this point is a slice of pizza and a sleep that isn’t interrupted by a siren.

 

I’ll probably have my feet back on Earth. Until then, I’m floating in my tin can.

  
  


**[Far above the world?]**

  
  


Planet  _ Taylor  _ is blue…

  
  


**[Anything I can do?]**

  
  


Well you can keep me company while I’m up here.

 

Then when I’m home, you can keep me company a little more.

  
  


**[Are you flirting with me?]**

  
  


… Maybe?

 

[Taylor is blushing]

 

Anyway… Enough about me, tell me about-

 

[Taylor is pausing]

 

Oh, oh- Oh, crap!

 

Look, I’ll, uh... 

 

I’ll

 

back as p

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[establishing connection]

[send a message?]

  
  
**[Are you okay, Taylor?] [What happened?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how they say when you have writers' block to throw a spanner in the works? 
> 
> Spanner, meet works.  
> Works, meet spanner.
> 
> (I have no idea what I'm gonna do now but buckle up)
> 
> As last time, let me know how you want to respond!


	4. [Taylor is okay]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that?

**[Are you okay, Taylor?]**  

 

I'm

here! I'm here!

Can you hear me?!

I repeat: can

hear me?!

 

**[You're patchy, but I read you]**

 

Thank

Thought I lost

for a while there

Crap!

 

**[Is everything okay, Taylor?]**

 

Meteor storm

notice it until

late!

Knocked

communications

 

**[Are you safe?]**

 

That’s

good question.

Listen, I’m

and fix the

 

**[You’re making no sense, Taylor.]**

 

Just wish

luck…!

Back soon

 

**[Good luck…?]**

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[establishing connection]

[send a message?]

 

**[Are you there?]**

 

Just about.

In case it didn’t come through, I’ll tell you what happened.

There was a meteor storm, it didn’t show up on our sensors…

Shook us all up and knocked out all transmissions. Except, I’m guessing, the lifeline you and I use to talk.

Guessing that was interrupted by the storm in general.

It’s passed us now, one of the crew went to fix the comms - they were planning a spacewalk today anyway - and I’m keeping an eye out.

As far as they can tell, nothing major was damaged. Probably just needs scooching back into place.

 

**[I’m just happy you’re safe.]**

 

Me too, pal. Me too.

There’s… Not much else for me to be doing whilst they fix up the comms, so if you’re not busy… Fancy continuing that chat?

 

**[There’s always time to chat to you, Taylor!]**

 

Awh, you’re gonna make me blush again.

So, Earth, right? Man, it’s already been over a year…

Changed much since I left?

 

**[A lot’s changed, you’ll have to be specific.]**

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

**[You there…?]**

 

Crap, it’s

again

The meteor

How the

 

**[Stay safe, Taylor!]**

 

Not sure if

an option

Shit!

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[establishing connection]

[send a message?]

 

**[Taylor…?] [What’s happening there?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been away - I had an exchange trip, and then when I tried to post this the other day, my compoopter noped the heck out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!
> 
> Also, sorry if the formatting/paragraphing is a little odd - AO3 doesn't like me copying from Docs apparently...


	5. [Taylor is distraught]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor didn't know this was how it would feel. They thought it would be the same as the first time - back on that godforsaken moon.

**[What’s happening there?]**

  
  


Oh god… I’m going to be sick....

  
  


**[What happened?]**

  
  


Another meteor shower hit.

 

Hit Aries. To be exact.

 

Snapped his tether.

 

Catapulted him off into the void of space that I used to idolise.

 

We couldn’t reach him.

  
  


**[Taylor, I’m so sorry…]**

  
  


It’s… Not like it was your fault.

 

It was no one’s fault.

 

We didn’t even see the storm coming.

 

Shepard did scans, and there was… Nothing.

  
  


**[What do you mean?]**

  
  


I mean, there was  _ nothing _ . Not in any radius that could have reached us.

 

This isn’t how meteor storms  _ work _ . They don’t just appear from nowhere and rip away people you care about.

  
  


**[So, what was it?]**

  
  


… I don’t know.

 

Give me a minute.

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

Okay… I’m back.

 

Sorry I was so long.

 

You still there?

  
  


**[Yeah. How are you feeling?]**

  
  


Terrible. Within the past couple of hours, I’ve been through two impossible meteor storms, watched a friend die, and now I can’t even cry about it.

 

I just feel… Numb.

 

Like, I know I should be sobbing… Even Shepard was crying.

 

But I can’t feel anything. No warm eyes, no shaky breath…

 

I threw up - sorry for the TMI - but I think that was just shock…

  
  


**[I wish I could help you]**

  
  


You’re helping by listening… Honestly, though… I don’t even want to talk about it.

 

My mind keeps going back to the meteor storms. Won’t even let me grieve.

 

I know our scanners weren’t broken, so what else could have done that…?

  
  


**[Are you sure you’re ready to be thinking about this, Taylor?]**

  
  


Of course I am.

 

No one else on the ship is in a way to be thinking about that.

 

Might as well take advantage of the numbness, right…?

  
  


**[You need to rest.]**

  
  


Look, I’m…

  
Well, I’m not  _ fine, _ but I’d rather think about this than Aries.

 

And there’s something important I need to say, too, before I get too distracted to forget its importance.

  
  


**[What is it…?]**

  
  


… A split second before the storm… I saw something.

 

One second we were watching Aries as he fiddled with the comms - trying to see what had come loose - and the next…

 

And the next…

  
  


**[Taylor, tell me what you saw.]**

  
  


It was like, this great flash of light, only dark.

 

Almost like a black hole opened up there and then next to our ship.

 

… In the darkness, there was a bright, sickly green.

 

And then the meteors came.

  
  


**[You mean green as in…?]**

  
  


That’s what it  _ reminded _ me of.

 

I probably just… I’m making connections where there shouldn’t be.

 

Stress does that to you, right?

 

Anyway… I should go. They’re going to need me to help out more now that Aries is gone.

 

Fuck space, am I right?

  
[Taylor is busy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...
> 
> Let my space child rest? Never. Since we're not messaging Taylor at the end of this chapter, how about you give me your predictions for the story as it's going, instead?
> 
> (Also, I keep forgetting to mention, but hmu on Tumblr if you want to! My url is ProfessorInkwell)


	6. [Taylor is scared]

[attempting to connect]

[establishing connection]

[send a message?]

 

**[Taylor, it’s been weeks. Talk to me.]**

 

**[I’m worried about you]**

 

**[I’m scared for you]**

 

**[At least tell me you’re still alive]**

  
  


[Taylor is online]

 

Hi.

  
  


**[Taylor!]**

  
  


Yeah.

 

I’m alive.

 

Can’t say much else positive.

  
  


**[Please, I’m your Lifeline for a reason.]**

 

**[Let me help you.]**

  
  


I don’t know  _ what  _ to say.

 

The others are gone.

 

Shep. Mari. Doc Artesa. Bos. Donald.

 

All gone.

  
  


**[How? Are you safe?]**

  
  


One by one, they walked out into them.

 

The green lights.

 

With no suits.

  
  


**[Oh god...]**

  
  


The lights…

 

Like the ones before the meteor strikes.

 

But this time, by the bay door.

  
  


**[Are you safe?]**

  
  


No! Of course I’m not! I’m scared, I’m alone, I’m  _ stranded _ in space.

 

_ Again! _

  
  


**[Taylor, you need to stay calm.]**

  
  


I’m  _ sick _ of staying calm! I want to be able to freak out, to cry, to scream!

 

I wanna go  _ home _ !

  
  


**[Please, listen to me…]**

 

**[I want you to get home too, Taylor.]**

 

**[You still owe me that meeting with Tom, right?]**

  
  


Well, yeah, I…

 

I suppose.

  
  


**[I’m on your side, here.]**

 

**[I know why you want to freak out - I’d want to, too - but you need to keep a clear head.]**

 

**[You’ve done it up to now, and you’re still alive, aren’t you?]**

  
  


It doesn’t make it any easier…

  
  


**[But it does mean that you have the capability to do this.]**

 

**[I believe in you. Return the favour, and let’s get you home.]**

  
  


Hey… You’d make a killer motivational speaker.

 

The time for freaking out is later. For now, uh…

 

Well, up until now, I’d kind of…

 

Just been waiting for the lights to come back for me.

  
  


**[What happens when they come?]**

  
  


They’re like anglerfish.  _ Space _ anglerfish.

 

They sort of put you in a trance and you… You find yourself following them towards the airlock.

  
  


**[You’re talking like this has happened to you.]**

  
  


Yeah.

 

It didn’t feel like mind control, so to speak. It was more like… When someone tells you not to touch something hot - you instantly touch it, right?

 

And when Donald held me back, I got  _ really _ angry.

 

Donald is-  _ was _ this big burly guy, and in my right mind, I never would have even poked him. But under this  _ influence _ , I actually put up a fight. I had so much… Power…

  
  


**[But you’re still here?]**

  
  


They locked me in the bedrooms. There are dents on the door from me trying to get out.

 

When I finally came to, they’d taken Mari instead. In the commotion of calming me down, they’d…

 

But that doesn’t matter now. There’s a pattern to when they come, and I’m scared. The next time is in less than a day…

  
  


**[Can’t you steer away?]**

  
  


I wish it were that easy. The engines are busted - there’s debris blocking them from the last… Strike.

 

I’ve been trying to work out fix them, but I’m… Not sure.

  
  


**[Not sure?]**

  
  


The easiest way to fix them is from the outside.

 

It’s that or I try and blast whatever’s blocking them from in here using the booster fuel.

 

Got an idea?

 

**[Blast them] [Go out and fix them]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> so sorry for disappearing (again); I hit the end of year exam explosion and also the Unmotivated IDK What To Write Next slump
> 
> BUT I'M (tentatively) BACK NOW  
> HOW ARE Y'ALL


	7. [Taylor is trusting you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taylor decides to blast the debris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK again I'm so sorry I update so sporadically but I have a valid reason this time if that makes it any more forgivable; I started a webcomic!! If you wanna check out something that does update regularly, then you can find it at death.smackjeeves.com or date-with-death.tumblr.com!!
> 
> Self promo over, enjoy the chapter!

******[Blast them]**

  


You sure about that? I mean it’s… Probably faster, plus I don’t have to put on a suit and decompress and all that… Space stuff.

  


**[Trust me!]**

  


You know what? I think I will. You’ve kept me alive this long, right?

  


**[I’m your lifeline for a reason, Taylor]**

  


Hah, no one else on board with one uses - sorry - used their lifelines. They said it was a stupid system, but… I disagree.

 

I think you’re probably the best part of this whole ‘adventure’. The fact that you didn’t refer me to someone more experienced was probably a mistake, but I’m glad of it. They would’ve given up on me, but you have some kind of determination I’ve not seen in many people…

  


**[I nearly got fired for it, before they saw how much we’d managed together]**

  


Fired? Wow, what a rebel.

 

Alright, I’ll stop being sappy now, and get on over to the control deck. Give you a shout when I’m back!

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

Alright, I’m here! This place is in a state. You’d think things don’t get dusty in space, right?  
  
I did, at least, but boy was I wrong. Place has a layer of dust thicker than the one of top of my copy of Pride and Prejudice back home.

 

Never did finish that assignment…

  


**[What do you need to do to blast the debris away?]**

  


Ah, yeah, that.

 

Well, once I’ve started this beauty of a ship up, I need to just slam it onto full throttle and hope for the best.

  


**[What are we waiting for? Blast that space junk!]**

  


It’s a good stress reliever, for sure.

 

Screw that meteor!

 

Heh…

  


**[It’ll be okay, Taylor]**

 

**[And once you’re out of there, you can get yourself back to Earth soon, right?]**

 

**[Then we can finally meet]**

 

**[And I get to see your cat]**

 

**[But most importantly, you’ll be home at last]**

  


Damn, you’re right. Okay, everything looks ready…

 

3…

  


**[2…]**

  


1…

  


**[Go!]**

  


…

 

... Huh? It’s not… Going…

 

The screens say the engines are on, but… The debris must not be budging!

 

**[Turn them off!!]**

  


If only it were that ea-

 

[extreme overheating detected]

[ieva suit has sustained critical damage]

[life signs lost]

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

 

**[Try again?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I can't believe you KILLED Taylor
> 
> Okay so I mean there were two contrasting choices and I was in the mood for some Terrible Bads, so, I mean... _We_ killed Taylor.  
>  Next update will be the branch of this timeline in which you help Taylor decide to go outside to fix the debris!
> 
> Again, if you enjoy this, feel free to hit me up on tumblr (4-18am.tumblr.com), and check out my webcomic!


	8. [the author is apologising]

okay so this isn't an update (yet!!!) but i just wanted to say I'm so, SO sorry for disappearing for so long. i got super demotivated with this fic, and then sort of fell out of the already small fandom,, HOWEVER, I am still in love with my beautiful space cadet, and I want to get them home safe! i'm starting to write a new chapter now, and though I can't promise I'll be regularly updating now (blame exams and mental health tbh), I am going to try harder to work on this fic! i hope anyone reading this is doing well, and I want to shout out to those of y'all that still check back on this <3

make sure to subscribe to this fic if you haven't already to be notified when the next chapter goes live! i won't spoil anything, but Taylor's going outside

\- Puzzlebot (Abs)


	9. [Taylor is going outside]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor prepares for a spacewalk, and... Flirts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the apology in the previous chapter! I'm back again, and I have more motivation I think! Love y'all :)

**[Go out and fix them]**

  
  


You’re probably right.

 

Blasting them… Bit of a rash idea in retrospect. Who knows what could happen?   
  
Hell, I could blow up the ship, and then where would we be?

  
  


**[Well, you’d be in the vast expanse of space]**

  
  


**[I’d be cosy in my little cubicle]**

  
  


Shit, you have cubicles? I bet you have to wear business clothes too, right?

  
  


**[Is this the time?]**

  
  


Okay, no, but I’m circling back to that later.

 

I’ve gotta go get on a suit and stuff myself in the airlock, back later.

  
  


**[Good luck, Taylor]**

  
  


Thanks and…

 

Actually, don’t worry about it.

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

Okay, I’m back! I’ve been sitting in the airlock a couple of hours now.

 

There’s no windows in here, so I can be sure that if the Greens appear ahead of schedule, they won’t… Take me…

 

Even so, it’s scary... 

  
  


**[How long does decompression take?]**

  
  


Well, at its fastest, it’s seven hours.

 

Used to be closer to 24, but science is just… Real great.

 

Wish I’d bought something apart from our backlog to read, though.

  
  


**[Why not have a nap then?]**

  
  


My guy, if I were relaxed enough to nap… Well, it’d be nice.

 

You busy, or are we good to chat?

  
  


**[I can chat. I just got home.]**

  
  


Ooh, tell me about that. How comes you can take the Lifeline home?

  
  


**[Special dispensation for a special case.]**

 

**[I had to argue the case to three different people, but a coworker said he’d programme it so I can have the whole thing on my phone, like texting, but to space. Something about boosting the signal, but I’m not the technology one here.]**

  
  


I bet the international charges are…

 

Astronomical.

  
  


**[I hate you.]**

  
  


Nah, you love me and my awful puns.

 

So, what’s home for you? Tell me about that; I’m bored of thinking of my crappy apartment.

  
  


**[It’s nothing special, but it’s home. Most days I spend more time at the office, though. That’s all chrome and smooth edges.]**

 

**[Google-style, but with less beanbags]**

 

So you’re a workaholic?

 

I mean, your job is mostly just talking to me; I guess I understand.

 

[Taylor is trying to wink, and failing]

  
  


**[You’re the light of my life, Taylor, dearest]**

  
  


A regular star?

  
  


**[... Absolutely]**

  
  


Hah, thought so.

 

Oh, oxygen levels are doing something weird… Give me a minute.

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[establishing connection]

 

Whoa, thank FUCK.

  
  


**[What just happened? Are you okay? I’ve been panicked out of my mind for hours!]**

 

There was another meteor storm.

 

Less violent than the others, but… Shook me up a little.

 

I’m okay. Vitals are stable, and the ship sounds… Healthy?

 

As healthy as something that’s been battered routinely for close to a month now  _ can _ be.

  
  


**[I’m just glad you’re okay.]**

 

**[What’s the status on decompression?]**

  
  


I’m actually good to go… I was just kind of scared to go out before I could get back in contact with you. 

 

But I’m ready. Gonna get on the outside, and I’ll message you when I’m tethered.

  
  


[Taylor is busy]

  
  


I’m out! No sign of the Greens, and the engines are only a little ways away.

  
  


**[Take it slowly.]**

  
  


Yeah, I am. Clinging to every handhold like I’m rock climbing.

 

I ever tell you about the time I tried to do that without a harness?

 

I fell and clonked my head so hard I missed a week of school.

  
  


**[Ouch. Don’t… Don’t do that now.]**

  
  


Planning not t-

 

Oh?

  
  


**[Oh?]**

  
  


There was a snag in the tether. I must not have detangled it well enough.

 

You know how it is when wires get tangled; you get halfway through it and then give up and throw your headphones across the room.

 

Okay… Continuing on now. I can already see the debris in the engine. Once I get it out, I just need to check for major damage. If there is any, we’re- I’m… Stranded here for a while more, until I can fix it. If not, I can jet towards civilisation!

  
  


**[I’ve got my fingers crossed for you]**

  
  


Looking at it now, I’ve got a couple options. The biggest of the debris is right inside the engine, so I can either go in and try and scooch it out like that, or I could search around some of this floating rocket debris and find some kind of long tool to reach in and do it for me...

 

What do you think?

  
  


**[Go in] [Search for something]**


	10. [Taylor is spiralling]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our space cadet does some makeshift workouts, and then-

**[Search for something]**

  
  


Yeah, good idea. Don’t wanna lose a limb on the engine if it’s in motion or something.

 

Hm, there’s some debris that used to be an escape pod. If I just kick off the side of the ship, I should be able to reach it!

  
  


**[Anything else around?]**

  
  


The void of space? Existential dread? A blue police box?

 

Nah, there’s nothing. Okay, I’m gonna kick off now. It’s… Just like swimming.

  
  


**[But in space]**

  
  


With a higher than usual risk of death.

 

Mind controlling aliens instead of sharks…

 

Black holes instead of whirlpools...

  
  


**[You’re spiralling again, Taylor]**

  
  


Yikes, I really am. Okay, I’ll be back once I’ve got something sufficiently long and thick.

 

Wink.

 

[Taylor is busy]

 

Yo! I’m back! Grabbed some of the framework, so I can shove it in the engine and kind of… Lever the rock out?

  
  


**[No reason to put it off!]**

  
  


Yup! Here we go!

 

[Taylor is straining]

 

Hoo boy...

 

Jeezy weezy…

 

Man, I’ve lost all my strength- Whoa!

 

Thar she blows! It’s free!

  
  


**[Is the engine clear now?]**

  
  


Yep! Gonna start heading

 

now

 

wait what

 

going on?

 

[high speed impact detected]

[ieva suit structural integrity at 80%]

[oxygen tanks compromised]

[oxygen remaining: 43%]

 

[connection lost]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[connection failed]

[attempting to reconnect]

[establishing connection]

 

**[Taylor?! Are you okay?]**

  
  


[ivea suit occupant unconscious]

  
  


**[Taylor!]**

  
  


[ivea suit occupant unconscious]

  
  


**[Shit, Taylor, wake up!]**

  
  


[ivea suit occupant unconscious]

  
  


**[Taylor…]**

 

[emergency ivea suit override activated]

[activate emergency wake up protocol?]

 

**[y] [n]**

 

**[y]**

 

[in progress…]

  
  


Ouch! Fuck!

 

Shit!

  
  


**[I’ve never been happier to hear your dulcet tones.]**

  
  


What happened? I can’t… See too good…

 

[oxygen levels: 40%]

 

Hey, what?!

  
  


**[You need to get back inside.]**

 

**[Now!]**

  
  


But- What happened?

  
  


**[Taylor, shut up and move!] [We’ll talk when you’re back in the ship!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeezy creezy, this started as a fluffy one shot
> 
> as usual, hit me up with those sweet sweet comments and constructive criticism! Also what route you want to take! Careful with this one, if not for the reason you expect ;-)


	11. [Taylor is breathing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is outside, and there's no time to lose!

**[We’ll talk when you’re back in the ship!]**

  
  


I’m- Okay, okay, uh… Let’s move…

 

I can’t… See much….?

  
  


**[Grab the tether!]**

  
  


Good- Good idea.

 

Okay, I’ve got it. Pulling myself in now. Slowly…

 

[non-critical damage detected]

[oxygen remaining: 35%]

[ieva suit structural integrity at 75%]

  
  


**[What? Why did your suit break more?]**

  
  


God, fuck, shit! I don’t know!

 

I’m so scared, I’m gonna die here!

  
  


**[You won’t die!]**

 

**[Look, Taylor, we’ve got through everything together, and we’ll get through this]**

  
  


Easy for the one not about to suffocate and die to say!

 

[oxygen remaining: 31%]

  
  


**[Taylor, you need to stop talking]**

 

**[I know you’re scared, but panicking will deplete your oxygen faster]**

 

**[Take slow breaths, clear your head]**

 

**[Stop focusing on the alarms, and hear this]**

 

**[Can you make a move to get yourself inside now? Pull on that tether for me]**

  
  


Uh-huh…  Mm, okay.

  
  


**[Keep moving, one hand in front of the other]**

 

**[Are you close? Short answers, Taylor]**

  
  


I think so. I can’t see great, but I can feel the ship’s shape.

 

[oxygen remaining: 30%]

 

[oxygen conservation protocol activated]

  
  


**[Move faster, if you can]**

  
  


Trying… Little lightheaded…

 

Fuck!

 

[high speed impact detected]

[ieva suit structural integrity at 60%]

 

[oxygen remaining: 17%]

[oxygen levels critical]

  
  


**[Taylor, I’m going to do something]**

 

**[Do you trust me?]**

  
  


Yeah… Always.

  
  


[emergency ivea suit override activated]

[activate SAFER?]

[warning: SAFER unit will drain oxygen from the ivea suit at an accelerated pace]

 

**[y] [n]**

 

**[y]**

 

[SAFER activated]

[fuel remaining: 49%]

 

[oxygen remaining: 10%]

[oxygen levels critical]

  
  


**[Taylor, keep a loose hold on the tether with one hand, and face towards the airlock]**

 

**[When you reach it, you have to tell me instantly so I can deactivate the SAFER]**

  
  


Okay? Look, I’ll try, but I can’t see for shit with all this blurry vision. I’m terrified I might die here, for real.

 

So I need to tell you something before we do this.

 

[oxygen remaining: 9%]

[oxygen levels critical]

 

**[This isn’t the time! Save your oxygen!] [Tell me what?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to be posted; I couldn't get to a computer! Anyway, good luck choosing, and thank you once again for sticking with me!


End file.
